Dennis Boutsikaris
|birthplace = Newark, New Jersey |family = Deborah Hedwall 2 un-named children |yearsactive = 1980-present }} Dennis Boutsikaris is an American actor. Biography Boutsikaris was born on December 21, 1952 to a to a Greek American father and Jewish mother. Little is known about his past, including why Boutsikaris wanted to become an actor. What is known about his past is that he was able to graduate from Hampshire College and that he was able to travel with John Houseman's The Acting Company before expanding his repertoire. Boutsikaris's first on-screen role came in the 1980 action film The Exterminator, in which he played the role of Frankie. Since then, he's made multiple appearances in multiple acclaimed TV shows and movies. Examples of which include Better Call Saul, The Mentalist, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: Special Victim Unit, Madam Secretary, Money Monster, Elementary, Person of Interest, Shark, and The Bourne Legacy. Apart from his multiple appearances in TV shows and movies, Boutsikaris has also found success on Broadway. He became the first American to play Mozart in the play Amadeus and also appeared in plays such as Filumena, Julius Caesar, Brighton Beach Memoirs, and That Championship Season. Boutsikaris has also loaned his voice to over 100 audio-books and has even won 8 Audie Awards and 2 OBIE Awards for his voice-overs. On Criminal Minds Boutsikaris portrayed news reporter Lance Wagner in the Season One episode "A Real Rain". Filmography *Quantico (2017) - Speaker of the House Henry Roarke (3 episodes) *Impossible Monsters (2017) - Steven *Billions (2016-2017) - Kenneth Malverne (3 episodes) *Rectify (2016) - Bernie *Money Monster (2016) - Avery Goodloe CFO *Better Call Saul (2015-2016) - Rick Schweikart (4 episodes) *Freeheld (2015) - Pat Gerrity *Madam Secretary (2015) - Gary Coomer *Stranger in the House (2015) - Sanders *State of Affairs (2014) - CIA Director Skinner *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999-2014) - Jim Durant/Nate Hartman/Dr. Mark Daniels (3 episodes) *Satisfaction (2014) - Preston *She's Lost Control (2014) - Dr. Alan Cassidy *Person of Interest (2013) - Dr. Richard Nelson *Body of Proof (2013) - John Anderson *Elementary (2013) - Gerald Lydon *The Mentalist (2013) - Dr. Michael Rubin *The Bourne Legacy (2012) - Terrence Ward *Blue Bloods (2012) - Jack Quayle *The Good Wife (2011-2012) - Tommy Segara (2 episodes) *Shameless (2011-2012) - Professor Hearst (5 episodes) *My Soul to Take 2010) - Principal Pratt *Outlaw (2010) - Prosecutor *House (2010) - Artie *Grey's Anatomy (2010) - Don Taylor *Medium (2010) - Dr. Anthony Woodel *Kings (2009) - Minister Fawkes (2 episodes) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2009) - Dr. Ernst *W. (2008) - Paul Wolfowitz *Calling It Quits (2008) - Dante *Shark (2008) - D.A. Lester Rivers *Six Degrees (2006-2007) - Leonard Ralston (4 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Dr. Sidney Buckman *The Education of Charlie Banks (2007) - Mr. Banks *Close to Home (2006-2007) - Paul Ramont (2 episodes) *Cherry Crush (2007) - Ben Wells *Criminal Minds - "A Real Rain" (2006) TV episode - Lance Wagner *Related (2005-2006) - Professor Kasnov (2 episodes) *Las Vegas (2005) - Lance Marshall *Crossing Jordan (2005) - Dr. Bernard Krump *Dragnet (2004) - LaPlatt *Law & Order (1990-2004) Al Archer/Neil Pressman/Richard Berkley (7 episodes) *7th Heaven (2003) - Dr. Norton *The Agency (2002) - DEA Agent Riddick *Monk (2002) - Dr. Morris Lancaster *100 Centre Street (2001-2002) - Gil Byrnes (9 episodes) *Third Watch (2002) - Ray Henry (2 episodes) *The Perfect You (2002) - Dr. Levy *The Practice (2002) - Asst. U.S. Atty. Greg Mitchell *The Fugitive (2001) - Agent Gagomiros (2 episodes) *They Crawl (2001) - Professor Jurgen *Nash Bridges (2001) - Robert Saxon *Custody of the Heart (2000) - Nick Brody *The X-Files (2000) - Dr. Peter Voss *Touched by an Angel (2000) - Prof. Alan Burger *Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder (2000) - Chief Koby *Taken (1999) - Bill McMurtrey *In Dreams (1999) - Doctor Stevens *Trinity (1998-1999) - Josh (6 episodes) *ER (1998) - Dr. David Kotlowitz (4 episodes) *Diagnosis Murder (1998) - Neil Burnside (2 episodes) *The Last Don (1997) - Skippy Deere (2 episodes) *The Three Lives of Karen (1997) - Paul *Survival on the Mountain (1997) - Joe Hoffman *The Burning Zone (1996) - Dr. Steven Rydell *Sudden Terror: The Hijacking of School Bus #17 (1996) - Frank Caldwell *Surviving Picasso (1996) - Kootz *Chasing the Dragon (1996) - Nat *Misery Loves Company (1995) - Joe (8 episodes) *Love and Betrayal: The Mia Farrow Story (1995) - Woody Allen *Boys on the Side (1995) - Massarelli *Beyond Betrayal (1994) - Sam *Tonya & Nancy: The Inside Story (1994) - Screenplay writer *The Yarn Princess (1994) - Steven Hoffman *And Then There Was One (1994) - Vinnie Ventola *Murder, She Wrote (1994) - Dr. Jerry Santana *Murphy Brown (1994) - Marty Crane *Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story (1993) - Jack Mandel *The Jackie Thomas Show (1992-1993) - Jerry Harper (18 episodes) *The Keys (1992) - Leeson *Pros and Cons (1991) - Robert Wills *Palace Guard (1991) - Marshal *Sisters (1991) - David Joseph Levitsky *The Boy Who Cried Bitch (1991) - Orin Fell *The Hit Man (1991) - Unknown Character *Stat (1991) - Dr. Tony Menzies (6 episodes) *Talent for the Game (1991) - Greg Rossi *Love, Lies and Murder (1991) - Baruch *Matlock (1990) - Prof. John Gallagher *Thunderboat Row (1989) - Tom Rampy *Big Time (1989) - Michael *Dream Street (1989) - Michael *The Equalizer (1987-1989) - Yorgi Kostov/C.R. Heaton (2 episodes) *The Dream Team (1989) - Dr. Weitzman *Internal Affairs (1988) - Jerry Renfrew *Tattinger's (1988) - Scott Spalding *Crocodile Dundee II (1988) - Bob Tanner *American Playhouse (1988) - Witness *batteries not included (1987) - Mason Baylor *CBS Summer Playhouse (1987) - Keith *Very Close Quarters (1986) - Alex *Liberty (1986) - Joseph Pulitzer *War and Love (1985) - Marek *Nurse (1981-1982) - Joe Calvo (10 episodes) *Rappaccini's Daughter (1980) - Vito *The Exterminator (1980) - Frankie 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors